El día de su boda
by Arykisan
Summary: Las bodas no le emocionaban de sobremanera, pero esta tenía algo especial y mientras veía a la novia en el altar recordaba la ultima noche a su lado. Rivaille - mikasa - Eren. Oneshot


**El día de su Boda**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin obviamente no me pertenecen y bla bla bla (aunque ya quisiera) son de la propiedad y autoría de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: LEMMON rivamika.

Todas la opiniones vertidas son mías y nada más que mías, si algo molesta o hiere a alguien lo siento en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Disfruten!

* * *

Llegaba tarde. Entró por el pasillo de la catedral a paso tranquilo, no le emocionaba de especial manera el tener que asistir a una boda. Sus pazos resonaban en todo el lugar provocando las miradas inquisidoras de algunos invitados. Para colmo su asiento estaba hasta a delante, se distrajo mirando el lugar.

Las iglesias definitivamente no eran de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo aunque si les encontraba un toque de misterio y majestuosidad atractivo. Esta construcción en particular no era muy acogedora, sus altos arcos y vitrales cargados de dibujos religiosos de santos y ángeles con rostros bondadosos y ojos que parecían tenerlo todo vigilado. Caminó un poco más y fijó su mirada en el altar, algo recargado de imágenes y adornos en color dorado, las diosas de los muros reinaban desde lo alto controlando y bendiciendo todo el lugar, la pequeña llamita en medio del altar justo detrás del mesón del sacerdote, indicaba que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Hey! Aquí- el grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento, volvió el cabeza en busca de la fuente, era la loca de cuatro ojos. La saludo con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia allá- al fin llegas, solo te esperábamos a ti- dijo Hanji regañando al recién llegado. No bien se hubo sentado, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Al parecer la novia estaba a punto de hacer su entrada. Todos los invitados voltearon a ver al final del pasillo, menos él, que muy por el contrario de todos los demás, fijó por primera vez su mirada en la tierna pero algo patética imagen que ofrecía el novio. No es que le hubiera caído especialmente bien en el pasado pero ahora se podría decir que sentía algo parecido a cariño por el… o talvez era compasión.

Toda la iglesia, la música, la ornamentación, la novia caminando hacia el altar- la cual por cierto aun no había visto- todo era parte de un gran suceso, pero el novio… el novio era un tema aparte. A Levi casi le dieron ganas de largarse a reír allí mismo.

El novio con sus nerviosos ojos verdes y su elegante traje ni siquiera se había molestado en posar la vista en su futura esposa, simplemente se limitaba a rascar intermitentemente su cabello y mirar el piso… o tal vez sus pies. No parecía muy ansioso por estar oficialmente casado.

-Oh! enano mira lo guapo que se ve Erwin- dijo de pronto la alocada castaña que se encontraba a su lado golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo. Levi volteo solo un poco la cabeza y divisó a su amigo acompañando a la novia en su trayecto al altar. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver al comandante en una situación tan… graciosa. Casi parecía el padre de Mikasa, llevándola del brazo. Bueno al menos no le habían pedido a él que lo hiciera.

No quiso posar su mirada más de un segundo en la imagen de Mikasa, con ese vestido blanco y esa sonrisa en los labios, tan decidida como siempre. La sonrisa de Levi no desapareció de su rostro como él pensaba que pasaría al verla, ya estaba resignado al éxito de este matrimonio. De pronto sintió como la mano de su amiga daba un pequeño apretón sobre la suya. Ella lo sabía todo.

Al fin la novia llego a su destino y Erwin se dirigió a tomar su asiento junto a Levi – ¿no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó curioso al pelinegro apenas se hubo sentado a su lado, Levi lo miro de reojo- por supuesto que no- respondió sin perder la serenidad – ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?- añadió. Se quedaron viendo la escena: el novio con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo forzada tomando la mano de la novia y ayudándola a subir las escaleras hasta el altar.

-ellos no se quieren Levi- susurró Hanji en su oído- te equivocas- respondió él- ella lo ama- sonrió de medio lado durante un segundo. Nunca le había importado esa terrible verdad, pero ella amaba a Eren y siempre sería así, por eso le había dado el sí cuando el chico titán sorpresivamente y por alguna razón que todos desconocían le había pedido matrimonio.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar- Hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy…- Levi dejo de escuchar al viejo tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en la preciosa cabellera de la novia.

..

_Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la chica, y enterró la nariz en su cuello, inspiro la fragancia femenina y llenó sus pulmones de ese dulce aroma. Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió tímidamente. Se abrazaron un segundo. Las sabanas se les pegaban al cuerpo. Se besaron por tercera vez luego del sexo, ambos estaban cansados, pero esa sería la última noche y ambos lo sabían._

_.._

- Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, las diosas María, Rose y Sina van a bendecir vuestro amor…- escuchó un fragmento de las palabras del sacerdote antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la novia, esta vez en la pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cuello.

..

_Estaban sudando. Se volvió a posicionar entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla y sin ningún preámbulo hundió la punta de su miembro en ella, estaba tan húmeda… perfecta. Se alejó un poco saliendo por completo y luego la envistió con fuerza, enterrando toda su longitud y magnitud en ella, arrancándole un agudo gemido. Él gruñó y comenzó a envestirla cada vez más rápido –Levi- dijo ella entre jadeos. Ella sabía cuánto le gustaba oír que lo llamara por su nombre cuando tenían sexo. _

_..._

- ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Sí, venimos libremente.- respondieron los novios al unísono. Levi asintió despacio como dando su aprobación a la respuesta… era lo que él esperaba oír. Recorrió a la pareja con la mirada y se detuvo en las manos de ella. Esas dulces y delicadas manos….

..

_Sentía que ya no soportaría mucho tiempo más, el calor se acumulaba en su miembro y no podía controlar el frenético vaivén de su pelvis, el sonido de sus caderas chocando contra las de ella lo volvía loco. Respiro profundo y se detuvo en seco. Se apresuró en retirar del todo su falo y ella frunció el ceño sin entender lo que ocurría. No podían arriesgarse a provocar un embarazo, no ahora. Ella se casaría en algunas horas más. No había forma de que acabara dentro de ella. La pelinegra comprendió. Lo besó en los labios como dando las gracias, pero la verdadera gratificación estaba por venir. Se hincó frente al sargento y tomo el pene con una mano, comenzó a estimularlo lentamente. La otra mano se la llevó a su propia entrepierna donde comenzó a estimular su clítoris con movimientos circulares. Un espectáculo digno de presenciar._

_.._

- ¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de las Diosas responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Las Murallas?

-Sí, estamos dispuestos- respondieron los novios y Levi apretó un poco los dientes al escuchar la palabra "hijos". Hanji le golpeo amorosamente el brazo para que se calmara. Por primera vez en toda la ceremonia la novia dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde sabía encontraría al sargento, quien solo pudo observar los perfectos y maquillados labios de la mujer.

...

_Con su mano mano derecha seguía estimulando su entrepierna, mientras que con la mano izquierda lentamente se llevaba el erguido miembro del sargento a la boca. Levi respiró profundo, y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido cuando sintió por fin el suave contacto de esos exquisitos labios con su falo. Primero fue solo un pequeño beso, pero luego… introdujo todo cuando cabía en su boca recorriendo con su lengua toda la extensión del pene. Allí dentro se sentía húmedo y tibio, y los labios de la chica le proporcionaban la presión perfecta, comenzó a moverse de apoco con ayuda de Mikasa quien comenzaba a gemir y jadear producto de su propia auto-estimulación. Ya para ese momento metía y sacaba tres dedos de su cavidad. Levi nuevamente enredó los dedos en el cabello de la pelinegra solo para obligarla a chupar más y más rápido._

..

- Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante las Diosas y su Iglesia- los novios unieron sus manos tal y como les pidió el sacerdote.

..

_-Mikasa- dijo el sargento advirtiéndole lo que estaba por suceder. Intentó retirar el pene de la boca de la chica pero esta se lo impidió y muy por el contrario aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y ayudándose de las manos condujo a Rivaille hacia el fin. Él intento soportar lo más que pudo, pero el deseo pudo más que su voluntad y se inclinó pera alcanzar uno de los senos de la pelinegra. Comenzó a apretarlo y jugar con él pequeño y erguido pezón, cuando ella comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, sucedió lo inevitable. Levi se corrió dentro de la boca de Mikasa quién recibió y trago todo el líquido sin chistar._

_.._

-Antes de continuar, me veo en la obligación de preguntar: ¿alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos personas en santo matrimonio?- Erwin y Hanji miraron disimuladamente a Levi, lo mismo que Historia y Sasha quienes se tomaron de las manos nerviosas desde su lugar al otro extremo del pasillo y por ultimo Mikasa quien de reojo vigiló la reacción del sargento. Él por su parte nunca cambió de actitud ni se percató de las miradas atentas de sus amigos. No tenía ninguna intención de entrometerse entre Mikasa y su felicidad.

…

_Mikasa acabó tan solo unos minutos después, cuando Levi capturó sus muslos y conquisto su intimidad con su boca. La lengua del sargento se abrió paso entre los labios inferiores de la chica quien gemía tan agudo que habría despertado a cualquiera de no ser porque estaban en el apartamento privado de Levi, lejos del campamento donde dormían plácidamente los demás - incluido el novio- _

..

-Eren: ¿quieres recibir a Mikasa Ackerman, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- preguntó el sacerdote, obviamente dirigiéndose al novio.

-Si…. Quiero- dijo este después de un silencio que se prolongó mucho más de lo esperado, respondiendo solo después de que el sacerdote preguntara por segunda vez.

..

_Cuando ambos descansaban aun con la respiración agitada, abrazados sobre el mullido colchón, la vida a Levi no podía parecerle más perfecta. Tomó la mano de Mikasa y la elevó en el aire solo para poder observar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Se quedó pensando mientras lo veía brillar a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las cortinas –Creí que me pedirías que no lo haga- dijo ella de pronto. Levi dejó caer sus manos sobre el colchón sin separarlas- ¿que no hagas qué?- preguntó no porque no supiera la respuesta si no porque quería escucharla decirlo- que no me case- respondió Mikasa un poco molesta- nunca te pediría una cosa así- dijo él- esa es tu decisión- añadió. Él siempre respetaba las decisiones de Mikasa, ella había querido acostarse con él y ella había sido quien pidió seguir con los encuentros, luego de que Eren le pidiera matrimonio fue ella quien decidió no detenerse y por ultimo ella había sido quien organizo aquella espléndida última noche. _

..

Y Luego el Sacerdote dijo – Mikasa: ¿quieres recibir a Eren Jeager, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?- todos aguardaron la respuesta.

..

_En la mañana Levi despertó a Mikasa, la ayudo a bañarse y vestirse para la boda. Se miraron unos minutos antes de despedirse definitivamente. En los ojos de ella se veía emoción y muchas preguntas sin responder, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, lágrimas que eran mezcla de tristeza y nerviosismo. Él le sonrió, y en sus ojos Mikasa pudo encontrar tranquilidad y paz. Él no tenía ningún conflicto, como siempre confiaba en que ella hacía lo mejor para alcanzar su propia felicidad. _

..

Levi aguardaba la respuesta de Mikasa tanto como todos los demás invitados a la boda. Eren cerró los ojos esperando oír todo lo contrario a lo que los demás esperaban, se sentía obligado pero pensaba que eso era lo mejor para la humanidad. O eso le habían dicho.

El sacerdote repitió la pregunta tal y como lo había hecho con Eren. Los integrantes del escuadrón 104 se acomodaron en sus asientos y Hanji se inclinó un poco hacia a delante para oír mejor. Algunos se relajaron y otros se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta:

-No- respondió Mikasa.

Levi sonrió.

* * *

**Y no se casó, madre miaaaa que bueno jajajajaja oh mai gosh bueno... lastima por Eren aunque dicen la malas lenguas que el tampoco que quería casar y bien cuentenme les ha gustado?... espero que si! aunque ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas y demases a ... talves modifiqué el orden de la ceremonia un poco pero vaaa... digamos que Levi se perdía algunos trosos jajajajaj estaba ocupado pensando en algo mas importante jajaj ya saben 1313 Lemmon :3... okey okey ya los dejo.. esto es algo que tenía guardado pero como actualize mi otro fic pense va! lo subiré de una ves! cuidense lean mucho, salgan de fiesta! yo estoy de vacaciones asique espero pronto actualizar mis otros fics muchso besosssss bye!**


End file.
